Brothers in arms
by The Scarlet Pumpernickel 2.0
Summary: Something I wrote while I was trying to avoid assignments. Basically a Supernatural Heroes crossover. Enjoy and R
1. Chapter 1

Brothers in Arms

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes if I did Peter would never have had his powers taken from him and Sam would NOT be drinking gross demon blood. Seriously writers gross, that's just gross.

Also uh Tailwind Oregon and Kingdom don't exist (to my knowledge) I made them up by looking around my lounge room and picking random words, if anyone knows of an actual Tailwind or Kingdom in Oregon and Idaho respectively.

Also I am an Aussie who has never been to America so I don't k know how close Oregon and Idaho are to each other so if there's any discrepancies in distance that's why.

So basically after all that rambling enjoy oh and R&R please!

Dean was basically inhaling his bacon and egg sandwich Sam was slightly amused at his apparent lack of need for air, but that faint amusement was overshadowed by disgust. _Chew when you need to damn it_ Sam was thinking, sometimes his brother really grossed him out.

To take his mind off his brothers annoying eating habits he focused on the research he was doing for their most recent case.

They were in a small town Oregon called Tailwind; there had been a spate of mysterious deaths. People found, slumped on their living room floor with a thin line sliced across their forehead a look of pain and terror on their faces.

It was a strange death that the undermanned and underfunded Police had put down to teenagers high on PCP.

Odd how often that happened.

The most recent murder had occurred little more than a week ago, not all of the murders had happened in town.

In fact most of them were out of town in the outskirts, and some weren't even in the town or in the state.

It looked as if it someone or more likely something was making its way across the state into this town. That in itself was odd; if it was a ghost then it would only have happened in one town not some sort of travelling killer.

If it was a vamp then there would be less blood and more gore, not this clean kill.

It could be demons, but these deaths were too precise, too identical to one another, a demon would want to have more fun,

If it wasn't for how strange it all was Sam would assume that it was nothing more than a human serial killer.

It was a bit depressing Sam realised that a serial killer of the human variety became an _only_ sort of killer.

"So do you have the name of the most recent victim?" Dean asked, Sam looked at his brother and was pleased to see that he had finished eating, and as an added bonus he'd even wiped his mouth.

"Yeah it's an Ms Anza Bank she was a bit of a loner didn't get out much, or at least that's what her neighbours said" Sam answered.

"How can you tell if someone's a loner in this town, it's not as if you have anywhere to go" Dean countered.

A waitress who can come up to freshen that's a contradiction of terms their coffee harrumphed in disapproval at Dean's comment.

"That is…" Dean tried to explain but the waitress just poured the coffee and left.

"Bro maybe you shouldn't order anything else here they might spit in it" Sam warned smiling. Dean was just about to take a sip on his drink, but paused at Sam's advice and instead put it down.

Eyeing the coffee cup nervously as he did so.

"Killed the same way?" Dean asked unnecessarily Sam knew that he was only making sure that they weren't wasting their time.

"Yeah same cut, same facial same everything"

Dean didn't reply he just stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair.

Sam followed suit and they both walked out of the diner, but he couldn't help but ask him if he wanted the rest of his coffee. Advertised as the best brew in Oregon.

Dean only punched him in the arm when they got into the car.

Loud rock music was soon blasting out of the cars stereos, as they raced toward their mission.

They pulled up at an old dilapidated house on the outskirts of town, getting out of the car Dean said that as far as killings go this was a pretty safe bet.

No-one out here to help you if something goes bad, especially since the victim lived alone.

"I can't help but think crazy old cat lady" Dean said walking up to the property.

'Dude she didn't have any pets and she was 27" Sam protested.

'Still'

The house was in better care inside, but the smell of death still pervaded the area. Concentrating in the living room, they were practically gagging by that stage.

"Whoa I thought she died a week ago it stinks in here its winter its shouldn't be this bad" Dean complained breathing studiously through his nose.

"She was only found a week ago"

Dean looked at his, and shivered "That's gotta suck".

They checked for signs of sulphur and other demonic signs, but they came up empty.

"So this means one of two things" Dean said.

"Yeah" Sam said hopping back into the car.

"Yeah" Dean said following her brother, "her we've found something new, or it's a human killer and I can't think what's worse".

Sam didn't reply, but he did see something odd there were two men standing off to one side of the house.

They were deep in conversation and left soon after; Sam thought about telling Dean but decided against it when the two men looked straight at him.


	2. Treasure hunt of sorts

Chapter Two

I'm not too good at deciding when a chapter should be put in and I was writing this at like 3 in the morning and lack of sleep makes me do weird things especially when I'm high of coffee so if there's any comments please let me know.

Apart from that please enjoy.

Later on it the motel room Sam was watching football on TV (it was that or Thunderbirds no surprises why he chose football). Lying on his back staring at the grainy picture.

The motel was of the same kind that all the motels they stayed in were like. Crappy beds, water damage and weird television.

Despite the strangely familiar surroundings Sam felt ill at ease; those men had freaked him out.

The younger one looked as if he could read his mind, the searchingly look he gave him was well…weird.

"Hey Dean" he called to his brother who was brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

"Yeah what" he answered with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Sam sat up and called back "when we were checking out that house earlier on, there were two men there".

Sam heard him gargling and Dean walked in wiping his mouth, "so what did they look like?"

He thought about it and answered slowly "the older one looked normal, but the younger one was ...off" he finished lamely.

"What do you mean off?" "Like I've left this baloney in the sun for too long, or I think that that girl's secretly a guy off?"

"More like that guy could kill me with a look off" Sam explained.

Dean nodded sagely "ahh I see"

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Not a clue" Dean answered honestly, making Sam smile and sigh at the same time Dean could be such an idiot sometimes well most of the time.

"There's no point worrying about it now, may as well go to sleep and see what tomorrow brings" then as if to prove his point he lay down in his bed and promptly went to sleep.

The next day they were in town again, having breakfast but not at the same diner as the other day.

Apparently Dean had taken Sam's warning seriously. As they were eating Sam saw the same two men that were outside the house.

Leaning over his newspaper he quietly told Dean, Dean was far too well trained to actually look over his shoulder but he pretended to be interested in Sam's newspaper so he could sneak a look at them.

Dean saw that they were deep in conversation about something, intently reading a document in front of them.

I wonder what are they so interested in? Dean was tempted to go up and ask them but before he could think of an appropriate lie the two men left.

Banging the door as they exited.

Dean exchanged a look with his brother who quickly folded the 'paper and fished around in his pocket for change for the coffee.

Shortly after they followed the men out the door.

Thankfully they hadn't gotten very far, so the car wasn't necessary. They tailed them down a street into a bookstore.

Checking that the coast was clear they entered "A World of Books". Whereupon they were instantly set upon by the two men.

"Why are you following us?" demanded the older man, moving so that the doorway was blocked.

Dean glanced around and pretending to be surprised, gesturing toward himself "Oh you mean us" he exclaimed. Shaking his head sadly as if the man was deluded he denied everything.

"Oh please we know you were following us" said the younger man in a tired voice.

"Okay fine we may have been following you" Sam admitted putting up his hands "but only because we saw you at that house yesterday" "Why were you there yesterday anyway?"

The younger man looked around nervously, "you aren't the murders are you?"

That question was met with instant anger, "no" the older brother replied coldly.

"So who is it then?"Dean asked.

"Nothing to do with you" the older one answered.

"At least tell us who you guys are, we can help we do this sort of thing maybe we could help each other" Sam suggested.

"I'm Peter Petrelli and this is my brother Nathan and I'm sorry but you can't help us it's too complicated".

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean" Sam introduced them after Peter had finished.

"Well it was nice meeting you" Nathan said walking out with his brother.

After they left Sam asked Dean if he thought that they were hunters, and so they called Bobby.

"Hunters Peter and Nathan Petrelli aye? Well I've never heard of them but that doesn't mean that their not hunters I'll ask around but I can't make any promises" Bobby told them before hanging up, apparently his bacon was about to burn.

Dean told Sam the bad news but Sam had an idea of his own, "why don't we Google them?"

"May as well try" Dean agreed.

They had called Bobby while in the car driving back to the motel once they were in the motel Sam looked them up in his trusty laptop.

Although when he tried to turn it on it began making a strange loud beeping sound that was so annoying they both had to leave the room while it loaded. AN: this actually happened to me while I was loading my laptop, and I have no idea why it made that noise.

After a few tense seconds of practically hiding in the bathroom where they pretended to be fascinated in the wallpaper in the bathroom, they came out. AN: I just covered my ears.

The sound of typing filled the air as Sam Googled the mysterious brothers.

They discovered that the older one Nathan was a senator but there was less information on the younger one Peter as he seemed to evade the spotlight that his brother inevitably cast.

"So a senator that's interesting what's a senator looking for a murderer all the way out here?" Dean asked putting down his coffee.

Sam looked up at him he was sitting down on the only chair in the room; he found it amusing that Dean only bought coffee from vending machines now.

"I don't know and that's only the official sites, I did some digging on the brother Peter seems he was a male nurse few years back but then he suddenly quit".

Dean started and almost had a spit take, "what he sure doesn't look like a male nurse to me".

"Yeah well he is he also has an almost record shortly after he gave up his lucrative career in male nursing he was arrested in Texas he was found covered in his own blood fresh but not a scratch on him".

"What the?"

"Wait there's more on some of the crazier sites and I mean aliens are stealing my baby and replacing it with cantaloupe sites it says that he almost radioactive in New York Square not so long ago".

Dean shook his head "how can that be maybe he did a deal with a demon or something?"

"Yeah that's what I thought but there are too many irregularities when you make a deal you usually get a good thing even when it screws you around but this it doesn't make any sense he has too much bad stuff happening to him" Sam countered.

"We need answers, I think we need to have a word with the brothers on an equal footing it's a small town there can't be many motels let's find them"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As it turned out there were only two motels in all of Tailwind the one that they were staying in and one other "The Peacekeeper motel" named after the people owned it.

After a couple of questions the room where Nathan and Peter were staying was easy to find.

"Hello anyone in there" Dean called as he knocked loudly on the door it was only four o'clock in the afternoon (early mornings) they couldn't be asleep.

Nathan opened the door and Dean was struck by the fact that he looked tired, no not tired exhausted as if had just ran a marathon or six.

"What is it?" he asked his voice surprisingly steady.

"Yeah we want some information senator, like why are you and your brother all the way out here hunting a murderer?" Dean asked.

Nathan shook his head and tried to close the door, "also why is there so much blood on the floor?" Sam noticed shoving his foot in the way so Nathan couldn't close the door while simultaneously pointing at the line of blood leading off into the bathroom.

Nathan sighed "Peter!" he called out to his brother.

Peter came out with wet hair as he had obviously recently had a shower but he was thankfully fully dressed.

But that wasn't what the brothers first noticed what they saw was the huge gash on the side of Peters neck that was healing before their eyes.

After a few seconds it was healed without a scar.

"What is it?" he asked unknowingly mimicking his brother's earlier question.

Dean forced his way into the room; Sam followed him in closing the door after them.

"How did you do that? You should be dead" Sam asked, "and where did you get that gash in the first place?" Dean asked hi s own question.

Peter sat down on the bed and began towelling his hair "you wouldn't believe us even if we told you".

"There are certain people that have abilities" Nathan began to explain.

"Like magic powers?" Dean mocked him.

Sam punched Dean in the arm but was clearly as cynical as his brother "what's your _ability_?"

Nathan didn't answer he just hovered several feet off the ground.

"And you? Can you just heal yourself?" Sam asked.

Peter stood up walking into the bathroom; "not exactly" he said his voice was strange.

"Peter picks up abilities from other people so he can do a lot of things".

Dean looked at the door to the bathroom where Peter had entered "what kind of things? Like cutting people's skulls open kind of things?"

Nathan shook his head as if the idea of his brother killing anyone was a ridiculous theory "no Pete would never kill anyone".

"Then do you know who?" Sam asked trying to get off the subject of possibly homicidal brothers.

Nathan looked at Dean "you've probably heard of him a serial killer a little while back, the tabloids called him "_the slicer_" that's whose killing them" Nathan explained his voice grim.

_It seems that Nathan and Peter has met this serial killer before._

"What's his name?" Dean asked fully aware that he had just asked a mouthful.

"Sylar" the cold answer came from the bathroom, Peter reappeared into the main room.

"He the one that gave you that uh scratch?" he continued self consciously scratching his neck.

"With a screwdriver"

That answer rendered the room deathly quiet.

Dean made a pained look "ouch".

While all this was going on Nathan had been packing a bag, Sam noticed and, moved over to scrutinise his packing.

"Knives, stun gun? What's that for?"

Nathan looked up from his packing and gave Sam a weird look, "what else?"

Dean laughed "I don't think that that's gonna work". Sam began talking but Peter cut him off "we're not going to kill him all we have to do is get that gun in the back of his head and bury him somewhere where he can rot forever".

Dean shrugged as if accepting that that was a good idea but that it wouldn't work, "sorry to throw a spanner in the works boys but I think your Sylar- he said the word oddly as if it left a bad taste in his mouth-is working with some uh… demons".

"What are you talking about? Who are you two really?" Nathan demanded and Sam was reminded of the demanding man that they had confronted earlier.

He and Dean exchanged a look neither of them wanted to tell the truth but it seemed that they had no option, besides Peter and Nathan spilled the beans why shouldn't they?

And so the Winchester Brothers told all, well not all all but the bare minimum so they could explain how serious a situation it was.

_If Sylar is half as bad as they're making him out to be then him working with a demon is epically bad, and me and Sammy will have a lot of work of our hands _Dean though t his thoughts becoming more and more pessimistic.

"Well it seems that we'll have to work together then" Peter said.

Nathan tried to cut in and protest, but Peter told him that it wasn't important as long as they got him and then he said one word "Claire" and Nathan was convinced.

_Interesting, who's this Claire then?_ After a few more minutes of impatient questioning Nathan gave up the whereabouts of Sylar or at least where the most recent death had occurred.

"So we're going to Kingdom, Idaho" Sam said looking at Peter's map.

However when they went outside they noticed that the brothers had no car.

"How did you get around" Dean asked rather stupidly and he soon realised his mistake, he made the super-man pose as a visual aid.

Nathan smiled" something like that".

"Well I'm afraid you'll have to take the slow route with us snails, we're driving".

Dean had expected some protest, something like "but flying is so much faster". What he didn't expect was Nathan getting all excited over his car.

"This is a…oh my god this is an… amazing car" he and Dean spent several minutes talking about how awesome his car was.

Peter on the other hand seemed not to care, "not into cars?" Sam asked.

Peter nodded, "I have nothing against them I just don't get all the hype that people have around them that's all".

Sam agreed with him sure it was a cool car but it wasn't _that_ great.

Eventually they got into the car and began driving; Nathan and Dean were in the front still talking about cars.

Peter and Sam were stuck in the back, struggling for conversation. So Sam decided that he may as well ask him who Claire is, "Claire's my niece" he answered.

"And did, did Sylar kill her?" Sam asked aware that what he was asking was probably very painful.

"No … its…it's complicated" Peter stuttered _and apparently you don't feel like explaining._

Peter turned away from Sam to look out the windows, it was going to be a long drive.


End file.
